This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Alzheimer's disease is the most common neurological degenerative disorder, affecting both critical nerve centers of the brain as well as cognition. Currently, Alzheimer's disease affects 4 million people in the U.S. Existing therapies for this disease are few in number and relatively ineffective. Novel therapies are needed. A promising class of natural biological proteins called nervous system growth factors offers the potential to reduce cell degeneration in the brain in such disorders as Alzheimer's disease. Gene therapy offers a uniquely effective means of delivering these growth factors to the brain.